Joel McHale
Joel "Edward" McHale (born November 20, 1971) is an American comedian, actor, writer, producer and television host. McHale is known for hosting The Soup and portraying Jeff Wringer on the NBC/Yahoo sitcom Community. McHale has also appeared in the films Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) and Ted (2012). McHale also starred in the short-lived CBS sitcom The Great Indoors. Early Life McHale was born in Rome, Italy; where his father Jack McHale worked as Dean of Students at Loyola University Rome Center. His mother Laurie is from Vancouver. Canada and his father is from Chicago, Illinois. Of Irish and Norwegian descent. he was raised Catholic. He grew up on Mercer Island, Washington, and briefly in Haddonfield, New Jersey, near Philadelphia before returning to his native Washington state. He attended Mercer Island High School. McHale received a bachelor's degree in History from the University of Washington (1995) and briefly belonged to Theta Chi. He was recruited to be on the rowing team but later joined the football team. Though most of his teammates received athletic scholarship, McHale was a walk on playing tight end for two years. He received a Master of Fine Arts degree from the Professional Actors Training Program at the University of Washington. He is a fan of the Seattle Seahawks. Career Comedy McHale was part of the Almost Live! cast, a local sketch-comedy television show produced by Seattle's KING-TV (broadcast Channel 5). From 1993 to 1997, he was a member of the improv comedy group at Unexpected Productions, participating in Theatersports! at the Market Theater located at Pike Place Market in downtown Seattle. Acting After earning his master's degree in acting, McHale moved to Los Angeles and landed small roles in Diagnosis: Murder, CSI: Miami and Will & Grace. He played a TV reported in the biopic Lords of Dogtown. He guest-starred as a cast member of the NBC improv comedy show Thank God You're Here during the pilot and had a guest role on an episode of Pushing Daisies. McHale also appeared in Spider-Man 2 in a small role as Mr. Jacks a bank manager. In 2004, McHale began hosting The Soup, a satirical weekly television show on the E! television network. Throughout the show, he takes the audience through the oddities and ridiculous happenings of the week in television. He frequently appears as a co-host on Loveline. He has also had a long association with Circle X Theatre, where he has done several plays. McHale was a weekly guest on The Adam Carolla Show and Mickey and Amelia and occasional guest on the Opie and Anthony Show. He has been a judge on Iron Chef America. He was involved in the American version of the British TV show The IT Crowd. McHale made a guest appearance on the finale of Last Comic Standing's sixth season, when he recapped the show's events in his typical format of jokes made popular on The Soup. He occasional appeared on Countdown with Keith Olbermann in a humor sequences closing the show. McHale starred in the sitcom Community which premiered in winter 2009and continued to host The Soup. McHale made an appearance on the first episode of the fifth season of Tosh.0. He played Rex in Ted (2012) an had a short guest stint on the FX show Sons of Anarchy. He played an NYPD officer in the supernatural horror film Deliver Us from Evil. McHale appeared in three episodes between the tenth and eleventh seasons of The X-Files in 2016 and 2018 respectively. McHale played the lead role in the CBS sitcom The Great Indoors which bean airing in the Fall of 2016. In 2018, McHale was casting the recurring role of Chris on the second season of the Nexfilx horror-comedy series Santa Clarita Diet. In December 2018, it was announced that McHale was cast as Sylvester Pemberton, the Golden Age Starman in the upcoming DC Universe series Stargirl. Hosting McHale was the host at the 2014 White House Correspondents' Association annual dinner. He hosted the 2011Independent Spirit Awards and the 2015 ESPY Awards. In 2016, he appeared as an occasional co-host alongside Kelly Ripa in the ABC morning show Live! with Kelly. McHale hosted the 43rd People's Choice Awards on January 18, 2017 and the 2017 Webby Awards on May 15, 2017. In January 2018, it was announced that he would be receiving his own talk show on Netflix in February. The Joel McHale Show with Joel McHale combines celebrity guests, pre-taped sketches and video clips in a half-hour series that focuses on pop culture and news from around the world. On April 8, 2019, TVLine reported that McHale would host a revival of the classic game show Card Sharks for ABC. Personal Life McHale married Sarah Williams in 1996. They have two sons as they live in Hollywood, California. McHale is also a fan of the LA Gladiators and RuPaul's Drag Race. Goodson-Todman show hosted Card Sharks (2019-present) Link Official Website Category:Hosts Category:1971 births